Unwanted Engagement
by invisiblespark
Summary: Bellatrix finds out she is to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. She steps out of the party to gather her thoughts but bumps into Sirius and finds herself taking comfort in him.


_'You are to marry Rodolphus Lestrange.' _ That was all that was running through Bella's head, although she supposed it hadn't fully sunk in yet. Trust her parents to keep it a secret till one of these stupid society parties so that she couldn't do anything but put a face on and pretend to be pleased.

She sighed and sat down heavily, leaning back against the cold abrasive outer wall of the Lestrange Manor, feeling the gravel of the drive pressing into her behind. Alone with her thoughts, she let the facade drop and a single tear rolled down her cheek, falling until it landed just above the neckline of her dress.

Suddenly she heard footsteps on gravel, so she quickly wiped her cheeks, not wanting any to see her inner feelings and shrank back into the shadows hoping no-one would notice her.

The figure of a man purposefully strode past her and she sighed with relief at having not been noticed. However she had been to quick to assume she was hidden, as the man turned around and upon recognising her sneered and approached her.

He loomed over her and said sarcastically, 'Congratulations on your engagement Bella, now you've got what you always wanted, to be closer to that master of yours'. He paused, repulsion on his face at the thought of Lord Voldemort.

'You think this is what I want,' she spat back, ' to be tied to some pathetic excuse of a man!' She stood up, not wanting to feel intimidated, although he still loomed over her tiny frame.

'Well, I guess being tied to one man isn't your idea of fun, is it? You always were a slut!', he said, lips curling into smirk.

'Don't be so crude Sirius, as if you can talk. I hear you've bedded at least half the girls in the school already, and you're only 15.'

'Well, it's not my fault that my charms are irresistible.' He drew closer to her, his eyes twinkling and a light smile playing on his lips as he saw her move to get away from him only to be stopped by the wall behind her.

'Urgh, take a step back would you?' said Bella shuddering, 'Not only are you a muggle-loving Gryffindor, but you are also my cousin'.

'I thought the Black's loved to keep it within the family? I hear you've even been corrupting little Cissy?'

'You are truly disgusting, did you know that? Cissy is as pure and innocent as a 12 year old should be.'

'Well then her innocence certainly can be debated,' he retorted, 'I definitely wasn't innocent at 12.' He shuffled impossibly closer managing to just not touch her, and gave her a quick wink.

'Just because you were born without morals doesn't mean everyone else was!'

'You were! Who do you think I learned off!'

Bella's eyes went wide. 'You learnt off me? That means you look up to me!'

'Past tense, Bella, don't flatter yourself. I admired you when I was young and didn't know any better. You were older, beautiful and got to go to Hogwarts while I was stuck at home!'

'Beautiful?' Now it was her turn to smirk.

Sirius cursed internally. He knew that he would never live this down. 'Er..', he started, but didn't finish, as before he knew it Bella had swung him round so now he was the one backed up against the wall. He shifted uncomfortably.

Bella however looked perfectly at ease, if not a touch excited at being the one in power. She reached out and grabbed his collar undoing the top button.

Sirius froze and swallowed deeply trying not to let any emotion show on his face.

Looking very unfazed by his reaction, Bella kept on unbuttoning till she came to the waistband of his trousers. Here she paused for a minute before looking down, shrugging and untucking his shirt to unbutton fully. She ghosted her hands over his chest, before in one swift motion reaching up to tweak his nipple.

This brought Sirius back to reality and he slammed his mouth to hers, while rotating them so that she was the one pressed against the wall. As he explored her mouth with his tongue, his hands went straight to her breasts which he squeezed hard. She arched her back, pushing their cores closer together so she could feel his mounting excitement.

She reached her hand down between them, stroking him through his trousers lightly, before yanking down the zip and exposing his erection to the cool night air.

Not one to be outdone Sirius lifted up her skirts and ripped her pants off.

Bella brought her lips right up to his ear and breathed, 'make sure it's hard, _cousin'_ , before biting down on his earlobe.

Taking the prompt, Sirius picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrust in, in one smooth movement. He bit on her shoulder and drawing blood, showing that this was an act of hate and violence rather than love.

They went hard and rough, Bella taking out her anger at her engagement on him and Sirius just emphasising the mutual hate in their relationship.

Before long they were both breathing hard, trying to stifle their cries so that no-one inside the Manor could hear them, but part of the enjoyment of it was knowing that they could be so easily caught.

As Sirius felt like he was coming close, he reached down and with skillful fingers for his young age, rubbed her clit. This was enough for Bella to come undone and she screamed out in pleasure as her walls contracted around his shaft.

The pulsing feeling of her orgasm sent Sirius over the edge too and he cried out, slumping against her, as his seed spurted inside her.

Bella looked up at him and smirked, 'Pretty good for a muggle-loving Gryffindor'.

Sirius winked and pulled out. As he looked down he noticed blood on himself. He looked up smirking, 'Didn't know you were a virgin?'.

'God forbid that a Black does uphold family honour', Bella quiped lightly, smoothing her skirt down.

'Well what was that about then? Wasn't exactly _good behaviour'._

'Couldn't give myself to '_Roddie' _without having had a proper shag first, could I?'

'Well I certainly gave you that, but just remember, this doesn't change anything. I still hate you and we're still on different sides.'

'You might like to think your some sex god but you're not that good. One shag hasn't entirely clouded my judgement, I'm never going to be a muggle-loving freak like you.'

'God, you're such a narrow minded bitch! Thanks for reminding me why I hate you.'

'I hate you too.'


End file.
